


What to Expect When You're...You Know

by Luvlives4eva



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, Not like that pervy - Freeform, Pregnancy, They're gonna be daddies! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvlives4eva/pseuds/Luvlives4eva
Summary: One-shots of what to expect when you're expecting with the RFA boys! Nervous and excited, he's by your side every step of the way. Paving the way towards fatherhood, how will they react? Completed! :)Chapter 1: Yoosung - Nervous DaddyChapter 2: Zen - Shopping DaddyChapter 3: Seven - Snarky DaddyChapter 4: Jumin - Cat DaddyChapter 5: V - Supportive DaddyChapter 6: Saeran - Hungry Daddy





	1. Yoosung - Nervous Daddy

“Ah it’s beautiful outside!” you smiled and stretched, breathing in the fresh air. 

“It really is…are you sure you’re feeling okay ____?” Yoosung asked for probably the tenth time that day.

“Yes Yoosung!” you laughed. “I promise, we’re fine.” you placed a hand on your belly. 

Being six months pregnant really does things to you. You had read all the books, looked at all the blogs, pretty much made yourself all around knowledgable about your pregnancy. Restlessness had taken over you. Your life had changed pretty drastically when you and Yoosung found out about the baby. Not that you weren’t absolutely ecstatic! But since you weren’t used to it, you found it a little hard being coddled. 

“Okay, but you’ll tell me if your feeling tired or sick right?” his big puppy dog eyes peered at you with concern. 

With a firm squeeze of his hand, you reassured him, “Yes hun, now come on, I see a perfect place!”

A picnic in the park was on the agenda this fine Saturday. The sun was out, a gentle breeze flowed through the city, and the temperature was just right. You packed a delicious lunch with plenty of food for you and the baby of course. This would be the perfect cure for your restlessness but you couldn’t deny that you also had some ulterior motives. You were grateful how gentle Yoosung was treating you. He was extremely helpful with the cooking and chores. But the further along you got, he’d almost be doing everything! Waiting on you hand and foot with, “It’s okay ____ just relax.” and “I’ve got this! Don’t worry, just rest.” 

While you were thankful for how attentive he was, you could see the stress was taking a bit of a toll on him. Not to mention, that was probably where your restlessness took root. 

Yoosung laid the baby blue blanket down on the freshly cut grass and you slowly sat down and began to unpack your midday feast. Once everything was laid out and set, both of you began to dig in. 

“Honey?” you piped up, taking a bite from your fried chicken. “Can I ask you something?” 

He immediately perked up, looking ready to tend to you. “Of course sweetie, what do you need?” he looked ready to stand. 

You quickly put a hand on his arm and gently brought him back to his comfortable sitting position. “I don’t need anything.” you let out a soft giggle and placed the chicken back on your plate. “I was just curious…if you’re stressed about something?” 

He was quick to give you his closed-eye grin. “No no! I’m perfectly fine!” 

You smiled sadly at him for a moment and reached a hand to caress his cheek. “Yoosung…honey it’s okay. You can talk to me.” 

His eyes flickered for an instance and softened. “Aha, you could always see right through me couldn’t you?” 

You gave a slight hum in response.

“I..I guess I’m just worried about you. A lot.”

“Yeah I could tell.” you took a sip of your water.

He was silent for a moment. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me ____.” he looked you in the eye. “And then you give me the greatest gift of all.” he smiled and placed a hand on your belly. “I-I couldn’t imagine my life without you two.” 

“You don’t need to love, we’re not going anywhere.” you tried to reassure him. 

“I read that stress during pregnancy can cause complications during birth or even before..” he trailed off with a pained expression on his face. “W-what if I’m not doing enough? What if something goes wrong? What if-“

“Oh Yoosung…” you squeezed his hand. “You’ve been doing plenty, trust me. I didn’t know you were having those thoughts.” you sighed. 

Placing your plate to the side, you shifted your body to face him. “Look at me honey.” you said gently. He slowly looked up at you with the same pained expression present. 

“We’re okay. You heard it yourself from the doctors love, we’re both perfectly healthy.” you smiled.

“And do you know why?” you leaned in.

He quirked his head.

“Because daddy is taking such good care of us.” you saw his eyes light up. “Nothing will go wrong, okay?” 

Yoosung leaned back and gave a small relieved sigh. “Okay.” he smiled at you. 

“Now since we’ve cleared the air on that, will you start letting me do a little more for myself?” you placed your plate back on your lap and took another bite of chicken.

He let out a chuckle. “Yes, yes, I will. I promise. But nothing too hard okay?” 

Trying to hold back your laughter you looked at him again. 

“I don’t think pouring my own cereal is too hard Yoosung.”

“O-of course hehe.”


	2. Zen - Shopping Daddy

You set your sights on the building before you. Prepared and ready, you looked to Hyun with excitement in your eyes. 

“Are you ready babe? It can get kind of intense in there.” he asked concerned

“As ready as I’ll ever be! We’ve put this off for far too long. Can you go over the checklist again?” you gripped the handle on your bag.

Hyun took a deep breath in. “Okay…Water!”

“Check.”

“Midday snack!”

“Check.”

“Orthopedic comfy walking shoes!”

You shimmied in your shoes a bit. “Check.”

“Shopping list!”

“Check.”

“And the most important thing, wallet! Since we forgot it the last time…”

Reaching into your bag, you felt around a bit then whipped your hand out giving him a thumbs up. 

“Check!”

“Okay,” Hyun leaned down and faced your belly. “Are you ready babygirl? This is all for you after all!”

You giggled and rubbed your belly. “We’re both good to go!”

“Ha-Yoon’s Baby Store, here we come!” you both chanted as you stepped through the automatic doors. 

* * *

“Alright, the first parts of our list is a lot of decor.” you muttered while you scanned the paper. “Ah…we really should’ve started earlier! Designing a nursery, getting supplies, and buying clothes all in one day is ridiculous.” you sighed.

“Don’t worry babe, we have plenty of time!”

“Hyun, I’m eight months pregnant.” you deadpanned and he deflated slightly.

Fortunately, Hyun had becoming increasingly popular in the past couple years. He was living his dream as a budding star in musicals, dramas, and even movies now. You were unbelievably happy for him as both his manager and his fiancé of course. But it also meant he got a lot busier and was out a lot more often, hence why the shopping had to be pushed back and lumped together.

“But hey, we’re gonna have fun today regardless, hm?” you smiled at him and saw him perk up once again.

“Of course! Alright, let me grab a cart and we’ll head for decor.”

Watching Zen walk off, you breathed a tiny sigh and stretched your back. 

*Click*

“Hmm?” you were startled for a moment. “What was that?” you looked around and peaked around the racks of baby clothes. “Could’ve swore I heard something..” you shuffled around a bit feeling a little uneasy. 

“Okay!”

You perked your head up once again to see your beaming beauty of a fiancé coming towards you with a large cart. “Let’s get this party started then, shall we?” he chuckled.

You smiled up at him and clutched your purse to your side. “We shall!” 

*Click* 

* * *

You had picked out the bassinet, the matching changing table, and now you were taking a look at rocking chairs. Hyun seemed to be having a blast giggling and pointing out all the adorable furniture. You were having a great time as well, but you couldn’t shake this weird feeling like…

“Ah babe isn’t this mobile cute? Oh and this one! Do you think our princess would like butterflies or birds more?”

…someone…

“How bout we get both and switch them out so she has a change of scenery?”

…was…

“____?”

…watching you?

You whipped your head around quick enough to see him try and hide his camera. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” you raised your voice and began to walk towards him. Hyun heard the tone of your voice and his friendly demeanor changed. “Babe, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” he caught up to you and matched your pace.

“HEY!” you shouted at the man and he faltered. “If you’re going to take pictures of me, then at least have the confidence to not sneak around like a creep!” you huffed and Hyun blanched. 

The man turned around slowly and you could see his badge sway slightly. “A-ah, I’m so sorry.” he bowed and clenched his camera. With a straight face you stepped towards him and grabbed his badge. “Small Issue Magazine huh?” you smirked. “You know, I have a friend in your company. Ja-Kyung? Ah, I believe she’s… your boss right?” you lowered your tone and he turned white as a sheet. “Ahh, I wonder what she’d think of one of her employees following her pregnant friend into a baby store.” you pursed your lips and tapped a finger to them. 

“A-ah p-please! I’ll delete the photos! F-forgive me!” he bowed once again and scurried off. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Damn paparazzi.” you sighed and turned around. 

“Hyun?”

Tears began to pool in his eyes as your mouth flew open. You had never seen him cry before. “H-honey are you okay?” you brought your hand to caress his face. “Here let’s sit for a second.” you gestured to the rockers and you both took a seat. You peered at his face as you remained silent.

“I…I’m so sorry.” The first tear fell. “I’m so so sorry!” More tears began to fall.

To say you were worried and confused was an understatement. “What are you sorry for love? You haven’t done anything!” you rubbed the hand you were holding. 

“I’m so…oblivious!” he hid his face with his other hand. “God! My schedule is so jam packed that I had to put off shopping, I haven’t been there when you needed me, and now this!” he huffed in frustration. 

You remained silent for a few moments, carefully choosing your words. “Hyun…” you began and squeezed his hand. “Honey, you’ve been amazing through all of this.” 

“Gah amazing? I had to put off shopping till now and you’re almost ready to pop!” he grimaced.

“But I haven’t, have I?” you retorted with a gentle smile. “Our little princess isn’t coming until everything’s ready for her. I’m telling you, she knows.” you giggled and he looked up at you. 

“B-but-“

“No buts honey. You’re doing everything you can in your power to make us happy.” you rested a hand on your belly. “You still make time for us despite your busy schedule. And you wanted to shop with me so badly you took the day off.” you rubbed his hand.

“You work so hard Hyun, don’t sell yourself short. Besides…I can’t imagine how much more busy you’ve gotten since your manager went on maternity leave!” you giggled and he smiled finally. 

“You really mean all of that babe?” he looked hopeful.

“Of course I do!” you stood up. “Now come on,” you tugged slightly on his hand. “I think it’s about time we filled our baby girl’s closet!”

Hyun perked up and had stars in his eyes. “Okay!” he sniffed. “I saw this perfect little princess dress, when I was getting the cart! C’mon!” he ran off.

“H-Hyun wait for me!”


	3. Seven - Snarky Daddy

“Yah Saeyoung!” you shouted from your sinking seat. “Ah jeeze…” you grunted. 

…

“Baaaaabe!” you shouted once again.

“Ah I’m coming, I’m coming!” You heard his quick footsteps coming from the hallway. He burst in the room wide eyed. “Are you alr-PFFT!” he couldn’t help but snort at your little predicament.

You sat sunk into Saeyoung’s massive beanbag and unfortunately, gravity and being eight and half months pregnant seemed to be working against you. Sucking in a deep breath, you wiggled your limbs and tried to propel yourself forward to no avail. You looked like a bug struggling on it’s back.

Scrunching up your nose and shooting daggers at your boyfriend you huffed. “Are you gonna help me or not?” 

Still giggling, he grabbed your hands and braced himself. “Sorry, sorry, up we go!” he grunted, lifting you up.

You couldn’t, for the life of you, explain why you were so big. Everyone in the RFA was convinced that you were carrying twins. But several doctor visits confirmed that was not the case. Your baby boy was just _very_ chunky. 

Looking back at Saeyoung, you held your tummy and glared. “I blame you.”

“Aww my sweet! What did I do?” he still had the same shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

“There are bags of Honey Buddha Chips all over this damn base!” you extended your arms. “You made them so accessible to me _and_ your son.” you pouted.

Saeyoung chuckled at that comment. “What can I say? He takes after his papa!” he grinned and you huffed. Seeing a bit of your frustration peek through your normally calm demeanor, he mellowed out and started to rub your shoulders. 

“I’m sorry my sweet cherry pie.” 

You smiled slightly at the nickname he still had for you. 

“Is there anything your Defender of Justice can do to make it better?” he asked in earnest.

You pursed your lips, thinking for a moment and then it hit you.

“You know…there is something…”

* * *

“Wait what?” Saeyoung deadpanned. 

“You heard me.” you responded with a smug grin. “You have to wear this,” you held up the empathy belly your pregnancy coach let you borrow, “for the whole day.”

Your boyfriend was still looking at you like a deer in the headlights, so you went ahead and took initiative. “Oh my strong Defender of Justice,” you cooed, “ **it’s only for a day.** ” you strapped him in tight. 

“A-a day?” he wearily spoke. You made your way to stand in front of him and smiled. “If you can go on these dangerous missions, you can certainly handle being pregnant for a bit.”

…

“What’s so funny weirdo?”

…

“Hehe, our bellies are touching.”

* * *

“Oof…ugh.” *sigh*

You hadn’t seen Saeyoung this defeated in a long time. It had only been four hours and he’s complained about his back at least six times. 

“God my baaaaaack…”

Make that seven.

“Doing okay babe?” you asked from the other room trying to contain your giggling.

“I’m just- ughhhh..” he appeared from around the corner. “Hahhh, alright-“ he grunted reaching back beginning to take off the belly.

“Woooaahh, woah, woah, whacha doing there?” you said leaning your head back.

Saeyoung stopped his movement and looked at you surprised. “I have to use the bathroom,” he started to laugh, “I’ll put it back on when I’m done!” he winked at you. 

“Ohhh no no no.” you began to walk up to him. “I don’t get to take this off,” you pointed at your belly, “when I have to go.” you smiled at him once again.

The red head stared at you wide-eyed. “Y-you’re not serious are you?”

Walking behind him and cinching him in tight once again, you whispered, “Aim and pray babe, aim and pray.”

* * *

With a cup of your favorite tea, you sat in your rocker doing some light reading to wind down for the evening. Today was eventful to say the least. After the bathroom fiasco, Saeyoung decided that sitting still and doing some work would be the best option. That was, until the back pain and irritability drove him into the gaming den for some much needed alone time. 

You had honestly felt a little bad for your boyfriend, seeing him in pain and cranky because of it. But you just wanted him to understand what you were going through a little better.

“Yah _____!” 

Well that sounded familiar.

You placed your tea on the end table and slowly shimmied your way out of the rocker. “Coming!”

Making your way down to the game den, you thought you heard a weird shuffling noise.

You slid the door open. “Are you alr-PFFT!”

There was Saeyoung, sunk and stuck in his massive beanbag. At that moment, you couldn’t blame him, the sight was pretty hilarious. “Ah- haha! *ahem* I’m sorry dear.” you snorted, holding in your laughter. 

Saeyoung let out a massive sigh and grinned up at you softly. “You’re amazing you know that?”

The sudden statement made you quickly regain your composure. “Hm? What do you mean?” you shifted your weight on your other foot.

He scooted slightly to better look at you. “You…do this,” he waved wild arms around his belly, “every single day!”

You nodded in response.

“And you never complain about it.” his face became serious. “You’re a hell of a woman. When you joined the RFA and right now, you never cease to amaze me.” 

He raised his hand and rubbed your belly. “Thank you for doing your best every day and for protecting our son.” 

A tiny tear slipped out at his sincerity and you shot him the biggest smile. “I love you Saeyoung.”

“I love you too my sweet.”

…

“_____, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Anything weirdo.”

“For the love of God, can you please get me out of this thing?”


	4. Jumin - Cat Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not name his chapter that lol

You heaved a relieved sigh as you stepped into the house and set your shopping bags down in the foyer to take your coat off. “Hahh, hope I didn’t forget anything.” you mumbled as you picked up the bags once again and headed upstairs to the nursery. 

You let out a devious giggle as you opened the double doors. Jumin, protective as always, insisted that you let his staff purchase the last of the baby supplies. But you, stubborn as always, went ahead and did it yourself. You appreciated his sentiment, but you could do this little bit for your baby girl, no problem. Over the years in your marriage, Jumin had mellowed out in his aggressive protectiveness. When you found out you were pregnant, of course he became a little more apprehensive, but he respected your independence and you understood that he was just worried about his wife and baby. 

But it wasn’t Jumin’s possessiveness that you needed to worry about during your pregnancy. 

“Mew?”

Ah, there she was, right on time. “Is that my pretty kitty?” you beamed turning around to see Elizabeth the 3rd trotting through the nursery doorway. “C’mon now, you wanna see what mommy got don’t you?”

She trilled in response as she trotted faster and perched herself on the rocker near the changing table. 

“Alriiight~” you hummed reaching into one of the bags. “First we have some more infant diapers!” you held the package so she could sniff it. “Some baby wipes and powder!” you did the same with those containers. 

You knew Elizabeth the 3rd was a very smart cat. She had this impeccable way to read situations and respond to emotions. She caught on to your pregnancy real fast. You had this inkling that she knew even before Jumin did. Ever since she “found out” she’s stuck to you like glue. She’d follow you around everywhere when you were home, take her daily naps in your vicinity, not to mention her favorite room in the new house was the nursery. The further along you got, the more attached she became. At seven months now, she was like your little shadow, not that you’re complaining. You wondered how much further she’d take it though. 

“Alright baby, that’s it!” you said placing the last of the supplies in their designated drawers. “Did mommy do a good job?”

“Mew!”

You gave her a scratch under her chin. “Well thank you!” you let out a tiny yawn. 

The nursery always brought you comfort. A tastefully beige, kitty cat wallpaper donned the walls and a beautiful and sizable window let in just the right amount of natural sunlight.Peering at the inviting couch to your left, you spoke to your shadow. 

“How about we take a tiny nap until daddy gets home, hm?”

* * *

*gasp* “Oh oh!.. I must..”

Slowly stirring awake, you could’ve swore you heard a voice. Oh!

“Oh no no no, I thought the flash was off..” you heard a whisper.

“Mm…” your eyes flickered open to see your husband holding his phone in an awkward fashion. “Honey? What are you doing?” you asked groggily.

“Ah, I’m sorry my love. I couldn’t resist the beauty of this moment” he gestured to Elizabeth the 3rd cuddling your tummy, “and I wanted to take a picture. I’m sorry to wake you.”

You chuckled at your husband’s cuteness. “It’s okay darling, I wanted to wake up when you got home anyways.” you smiled at him as the kitty on your tummy stirred awake. 

Jumin smiled back at you and crouched down to your level on the couch. He started to reach his hand to rub your tummy. “How is my lovely wife and precious baby gi-“

*HISS*

Wide eyed, you both looked to Elizabeth the 3rd, uncharacteristically puffed up and on the defense. 

You looked at Jumin, to your tummy, and back at Jumin again. You raised and eyebrow and quirked your head towards your bump, gesturing Jumin to try again. 

*SWAT*

“E-Elizabeth the 3rd?” Jumin whimpered and you laughed. 

“Hooo boy, somebody is getting territorial!” you continued laughing. You had never seen Jumin look this surprised, it was quite comical.

“Elly~” you cooed. “Is she your baby?” you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. The previously defensive kitty calmed, and readjusted to lay back down, looking at you. 

“Well that answers that.” you looked back to Jumin. 

“S-she’s never acted like this before..” he said looked utterly whipped. Your husband looked at you panicked. “Does she hate me? What did I-“

“Honey, honey!” you chuckled reaching your hand up to caress his face. “She doesn’t hate you. I think she’s just going through a possessive phase with the baby.” 

“But this behavior is completely outrageous! My dear Elizabeth the 3rd is normally calm and composed.” he pleaded, still crouched by your side. 

“You know, I think this very similar to how the rest of the RFA felt a few years ago when you kept me in the condo.” you winked at him. 

He looked panicked once again and began to sputter. 

“Jumin, honey I’m kidding.” you chuckled as you gently raked your fingers through his hair. 

He let out a defeated sigh and you reached to grab his hand. Slowly, you placed both of your hands on your tummy. “See Elly? Daddy wants to spend time with the baby too.” you said petting her with your other hand. 

Out of his panicked reverie, Jumin smiled at your gentleness. “I love you ____. And I love you too Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“We love you too Jumin.” you kissed his hand. “And don’t worry, I’m sure Elizabeth the 3rd will be out of this phase and back on your lap real soon.” 

…

*HISS*

“Okay, maybe not that soon.” 


	5. V - Supportive Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Here's an extra long chapter as an apology~

“Jihyuuuun~” you whined, tailing behind your fiancé. “C’mon, you know I have insatiable curiosity! Tell me, tell me!” you said in your most honeyed tone. 

“Sorry my love, not going to happen.” he looked back at you and chuckled. 

“Please?? Just a little hint!” you waddled your way into his home studio with the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. 

He couldn’t help but laugh at your adorable desperation as he turned and kneeled to face your protruding tummy. “My goodness, do you hear your mommy little ones? If only she’d just trust daddy and his surprise.” he smiled and winked when he caught your eye. 

“Oh boo!” you play huffed, but couldn’t help the cheeky grin that crept onto your face. 

Jihyun let out yet another laugh. He was happy to see you so spritely again. You had been a bit melancholy as of late and being so observant, of course he noticed. At first, he wondered if it was a rough pregnancy and the sickness was getting the best of you. But then quickly caught onto what was really going on when he happened upon you a few weeks ago.

* * *

_He heard a very pronounced sigh from your shared bedroom. Being a little more on edge because of your condition, he promptly, but quietly made his way towards the open doorway._

_*sniff*_

_Okay, forget quietly._

_“Darling are you okay?” he rushed into the room looking panicked._

_You stood in front of the mirror with tears slowly falling from your glassy eyes. Quickly, you turned your face away and tried to compose yourself._

_“A-ah Jihyun! I’m alright dear, did you need something?” you faced him with a wobbly smile._

_Your fiancé shot you a concerned frown before speaking and slowly approached you with open arms. “Darling none of that…” he cooed. “Don’t hide your feelings. Remember what you told me?” he caught you in his warm arms and placed a gentle hand on the back of your head._

_*sniff sniff*_

_“I…ah…” you whimpered and he felt small, warm tears drop into his shoulder._

_He squeezed you softly, being mindful of your seven month tummy. “Oh my love…” he whispered._

_“I just…” you sniffed and lifted your head to face him. “I feel so…ugly.” you started as he released you. “I’m, I’m so huge! I’m the size of a blimp!” you made your way back to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. “Nothing fits me anymore, my feet are swollen, I just…I just…” More tears fell from your face._

_“I-I’m sorry my love.” you put on another brave smile. “This is silly, I’m fine. Really.” you caught his eye._

_His gaze softened as he looked at you and let out a small breath he was holding._

_“It’s not silly ____. It’s okay to feel the way you feel.”_

_You looked at him genuinely surprised._

_“But,” he continued. “I need you to know that you’re not ugly.” he spoke up with promise in his eyes. “You’re a walking masterpiece. I wish you could see your glow.”_

_“I don’t know Jihyun…”_

_He looked down for a moment, deep in thought. Suddenly, he lifted his head with an earnest smile on his face._

_“Let me prove it to you.”_

_* * *_

“Jihyun? Everything okay?” you answered your phone. Your fiancé was at his in-city studio hard at work. Apparently he had a very important photography client today that he’s been preparing for, for about two weeks now.

“Yes my love! Er- well actually, I seem to have forgot something in my rush this morning.” you could hear his grimace through the phone. 

You were on your feet as soon as he finished the sentence. “Oh what is it darling? I’ll bring it down to the studio!”

“Are you sure____? I don’t want to trouble you, especially now.” 

“Nonsense! I’ve been wanting to get out of the house anyways! Now what is it?” you asked giddy at the thought of getting out for a bit. 

“It’s a white, off the shoulder dress hanging in the closet next to the winter coats. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” he asked again.

You chuckled at his concern. “Yes, Jihyun I’ll be be fine!” you opened the closet. “Ah this is beautiful!” you grabbed the dress and admired it for a moment.

“Thank you so much love, I have to go prepare for my client. I’ll see you when you get here!”

* * *

“Hi Yujin!” you greeted your fiancé’s assistant as you walked through the door. “I hope I’m not too late!”

Yujin smiled at you as she took the dress from your arms. “Oh you’re right on time! No worries ____, thank you so much.” 

You let out a sigh of relief and habitually rested your hands on your tummy. “Ah thank goodness! Well I guess if that’s it, I’ll be off.” you smiled. “It was nice seeing you Yuj!” you turned towards the door. 

“O-oh wait!” Yujin spoke up. “Mr. Kim actually wanted to see you for a moment before you go.” she said a little flustered.

You looked at her quizzically. “Oh? Goodness, with how nervous he’s been about this client, you’d think he wouldn’t want any distractions.” you chuckled and made your way to the photo set. “Guess it can’t hurt to pop in for a quick second.” You looked back to see Yujin wave you off and scurry to the dressing room with the dress in tow.

With a gentle knock on the door, your poked your head in. “Darling? Everything alright?” 

Jihyun jumped slightly and turned to face you with his award winning smile. “Ah you’re here!” his smile grew even larger as he approached you. “Are you feeling okay? The trip wasn’t too much for you was it?” he placed a gentle hand on your belly.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Yujin has the dress by the way.” you waved your hands. “What did you need to see me about?” you asked in earnest. “You have that big client today, so I don’t want to distract you.” 

He grabbed your hand and let you towards the sets at the other side of the big room. “You’re no distraction. I just wanted to get your opinion on the sets. I want to make sure they’re perfect.”

You felt a little honored that your fiancé would trust your creative judgement that much, so with a proud grin, you replied, “Ah okay!”

What you saw before you looked to be straight out of an interior design magazine. On one set flowers of all sorts were everywhere. A hanging wicker chair with a tasteful cream cushion sat in the corner.On another set, a variety of pillows and cushions adorned a small decorative couch, making it look extremely comforting. 

“Oh Jihyun this all looks fantastic!” you beamed, eyes jumping between the intricate details of the two sets. 

“Ah but you haven’t seen the best part yet.” he smirked as he pulled a remote from his pocket. 

You heard a mechanism begin to whir in the distance as natural light began to flood the large studio. Wiggling from excitement, you shot a large smile at him. “Oh yes! You finally got the automatic shutters installed!” you stopped for a moment to appreciate your surroundings once again. “Goodness it’s even more gorgeous and inviting, I didn’t think that was possible!”

“So you like it then?” he chuckled at your excitement.

“Of course!” you cheered and pondered for a few seconds. “Taking the set in…hmm let me guess…is it a family shoot?” you queried. 

Jihyun shot you an impressed look. “You’re pretty close my love. It’s actually a maternity shoot.” 

You couldn’t help but squeal with joy. “Oh how sweet! Ah what a special day for mommy!” you gushed. “Do you know what she’s expecting by chance?” you couldn’t help but be curious. 

“Twins.” he smiled. 

Your heart could burst from sweetness and excitement at this point. “Really?? And I was convinced I was the only woman in this country having twins!” you laughed. “When will she be here?”

“She’s arrived just a bit ago actually.” he raised his eyebrows in a mischievous manner. 

You gasped and glanced around the studio. “Jihyun, you should’ve told me!” you whispered. “Don’t keep her waiting!” you chided. Readjusting your shoulder bag, you made ready to leave quickly. “Tell me how it goes okay?”

“Oh but you can’t leave yet!” you heard him shout slightly from behind you. 

Stopping mid step and turning to face him, you quirked up a brow in confusion. 

He walked toward you with a mischievous smile plastered on his face, picking up his camera resting on the table. “How could I let my client leave when I haven’t even taken one photo?” 

Now you were really confused. “W-wha?” 

“Yujin!” he shouted to reach the other side of the door. 

A shadow glided by the frosted glass as she opened the door and stepped in with an equally mischievous smile.

“Would you kindly take our beloved client to get ready for her shoot?” he said gleefully. 

You were sputtering in surprise by this point. 

“Glady!” Yujin beamed. “Right this way miss.” she placed a gentle hand on your back and guided you towards the dressing room door.

“M-miss?! Yuji-”

“Come on now! Let’s get your gorgeous self in that gorgeous dress!”

* * *

*shuffle shuffle*

Jihyun looked up excitedly from the lens he was polishing. “Is that my beautiful fiancé I hear?” 

You peaked from behind the pillar unable to contain the big smile creeping onto your face. Stepping out from behind it, you revealed not only the perfectly fitted dress and flower crown you wore, but also the blush that caressed your cheeks. 

“I-is this really all for me?” you asked softly. 

Jihyun gently placed the lens down on the table, slung his camera around his neck and made his way over to you. “It really is my love. C’mere..” he hummed. 

He held your shoulders softly and slowly turned you so you both faced the mounted mirror. Slowly, he ran his hands down your sides and rested them on your belly. 

“Look at how beautiful you are.” he whispered and your heart fluttered. “This is yours and the babies special day…today, I want you to see yourself the way I see you. A beautiful, amazing masterpiece.” 

Tears started to well in your eyes and you bit your lip at the things he was telling you. 

“I want you to love yourself as much I love you.”

Now you really couldn’t stop the tears. 

“I love you so much Jihyun…Thank you.” you whimpered stunting a wobbly smile.

…

*click click*

“Ah Jihyun not when I’m crying!”

“Hehe sorry I couldn’t resist. Let’s get started then hm?”


	6. Saeran - Hungry Daddy

*clink clank* 

…

*shuffle shuffle*

“Mmh..” Saeran slowly stirred.

*clink clink*

_What is that?_

He shot up in bed like a rocket. Slightly panicked and breathing heavy, he looked at the clock. 

**2:38 AM**

“Wha-what the?” he grumbled confused and looked to his other side. 

Everything was normal. Lights off, flowers on the bedside table, door cracked open, wife sle-

**Wait.**

Your side of the bed was empty. He started to freak out and jumped out of bed, almost falling from the comforter catching his foot. Quickly, he flew out of the bedroom and into the hallway. 

Approaching the corner, he saw a faint light coming from…the kitchen? He stopped for a moment in confusion and began to sort through his thoughts. 

_Wife not in bed._

_Light from kitchen._

Ohhhh.

_Pregnant wife out of bed._

_Mostly likely the light from the fridge._

Saeran chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. He had noticed your increase in appetite and strange cravings as of late. You did your very best to hide them, he assumed because you were embarrassed. But he told you time and time again that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s to be expected in this happy time! 

He quietly tip-toed up to the corner that lead to the family room and kitchen. “Aw..” he cooed when he caught sight of you. 

There you were, happily sat at the table just about to dig in to the extra creme brûlée he had made. Between spoonfuls, you tapped away at your phone in your other hand, no doubt checking RFA emails. 

“Poor thing must be so hungry, sneaking around at night like this.” he smiled fondly at you. 

Letting out one last chuckle at your antics, he decided it was time for his big reveal. 

“Did I catch a little mouse in the kitchen?” he stepped out from behind the corner. 

You sat wide-eyed, phone in hand, and spoon in your mouth. Quickly you removed it and blushed bashfully. “A-ah I’m sorry love! I woke you up didn’t I?” you said with a bit of shame. 

Saeran smiled at you and took a seat at the table. “Being completely honest, I was a little scared at first when I heard noises and saw you weren’t in bed.” he took your hand in his. 

“Oh Saeran, I’m so sorry!” you frowned. “I didn’t mean to scare you… Are you okay?” 

He released your hand to brush a few loose strands of hair from your face. “I’m fine sweetheart. I’ve gotten very good at calming my nerves and thinking things through objectively.” he moved his hand to rub your shoulder. 

“Besides, I figured out what was happening pretty quick.” he chuckled and nodded his head towards the nearly empty creme brûlée tin. 

The blush quickly found it’s way back to your cheeks. “S-sorry about that.” you mumbled. “Ahh, I really don’t know what’s wrong with me.” your head turned downwards as you fidgeted with the spoon.

Saeran ran a gentle finger across your jawline. “Hey now, there’s no reason to be sorry. I’ve told you this is a natural thing. You’re eight months pregnant after all. Remember what we read in chapter four?” he asked in reference to the pregnancy book you were both reading together. 

“The seed in your tummy has grown and grown and is finally starting to bloom.” he said just above a whisper. “I think our little blossom just wants a little more nourishment to help her grow a little more.” he hummed. 

You giggled at his adorable analogy. “I guess you’re right.” 

Saeran stood slowly from his chair and stifled a small yawn. He gently combed his fingers through your hair. “Are you both still hungry?” 

Closing your eyes in comfort at the feeling, you slowly leaned your head back. “Mm…yes a little.” you grinned. 

“Alright, waffles or french toast?”

“Ooh french toast please! Will you join me?” you sang. 

“How could I refuse?” he smiled and made for his apron. 

You watched him pad around the kitchen, getting all the ingredients together. This overwhelming warmness overtook your chest as you watched him. He had come so far over the years. Every day, he strived to be better than the last; and you saw that to be true. He had overcome the most dreadful emotions and pain, and he had finally come out on top. But there was one thing that you had wanted to make sure of. 

“Saeran?” you called softly. 

He looked up from the bowl of eggs he was mixing. “Yes my love?” 

“How are you feeling about the baby? Are you alright with everything?” 

He stopped mixing for a moment, looking deep in thought.

“I…was scared at first. But I’m sure you knew that.” he resumed. 

“But then…I…” he smiled bashfully. “I had this dream.” 

You raised your eyebrows in curiosity. “Oh?” 

“We were out in the garden, tending to the flowers and doing the daily tasks as we usually do.” his face became more animated. “And all of the sudden, I hear a small, sweet little voice. I turned around to see a little girl wearing your sunhat and my gloves running towards us holding this giant watering can. She was beautiful just like her mother.” he looked towards you. “But right when she reached me, I woke up.” he looked almost disappointed as he placed the bowl on the counter. 

“I realized that during my dream, I didn’t feel stressed, or angry, or anxious. Just…happy.” he cooed. 

You stood up from your chair and made your way over to him. “Oh Saeran…” you whispered. “I’m so happy…and so proud of you.” you leaned your head on his shoulder. “You’re going to make such a wonderful father.”

He turned to wrap his arms around you. “I promise you I will.” he spoke sincerely. 

…

*gurgle gurgle*

“Ah looks like we’re not the only ones who are hungry!” you laughed eyeing your husband. “At least let me help.” you smiled and grabbed a spatula.

“French toast with my pregnant wife at three in the morning, who would have thought.” Saeran chuckled. 

…

“Ooh you know what would go good with these Sae?”

“Hm?”

“Honey Buddah Chips!”

…

“Hehe, I’ll call Uncle Saeyoung. Maybe he’s also in the mood for french toast.”


End file.
